guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui/archive5
First spam! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:33, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Second spam! [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 01:27, 6 April 2008 (UTC) __TOC__ header :omg hatchoo smelltrea 23:33, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Segundo Spam-o. (Talk • ) 23:34, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::This article is about the canned meat product. For other uses, see Spam. 23:35, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::+header --Shadowcrest 23:38, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::A talkpage is not a proper talkpage without "first spam" or at least "first post" at the top. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:39, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you say so :P --Shadowcrest 23:43, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::That's why I'm never archiving. --Macros 23:44, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, thank you for the header, my dear Shadow. 23:45, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::And a ToC. ^^ And you're quite welcome. I hate not having headers :P --Shadowcrest 23:48, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, we can blame Smelltrea for that. D: also NPA, ups I'm bad. 23:51, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I am deeply offended! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:01, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mission completed. Mission score: S. 00:18, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Smelltrea Sumatrash. XD 216.125.168.2 01:17, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Jesus christ it's a Felix, get in the car! 01:19, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I like to skulk in IP mode during break, which is very short. D: Incidentally, Google likes to place ads about belly fat on your talk page. 216.125.168.2 01:20, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::ROFL. Google sez, if u has THIS, you wun get THAT. It's a motivational ad, duh. 01:21, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::There's also a love calculator, a soulmate name predictor, and something called "Want a Hot Body?" 216.125.168.2 01:23, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I think Google has clever discerned what is on the mind of 99% of those posting on this page. xD 01:29, 4 April 2008 (UTC) (RI) Oh, come on. Not that many, only like 90%. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:33, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, people like you and Jedi screw up the numbers. ;] 01:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Mwahahaha, no add for me on this page. Ezekiel [Talk] 03:32, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Elite Stormforged Poses (continued) Okay, after being told I'm not meant to post in Archives >< (I'm still new)... I've made a run in through some galleries, and I'm willing to compromise now. Whilst I would love to maintain the coherency of all the guides looking the same, this isn't a perfect world, and I think I will get a mob of people chasing me down, so what I will do for future armor galleries, is do them is this 'natural' pose. Given that, I am not going back and undying-redying everything again, so the Kurzick, Elite Stormforged, Elite Flameforged and Asuran armor are stuck in /attention unless someone has the patience to do them. Is that alright? Khazad Guard 00:17, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :You posted in my archives? Lulz. Dedication to your cause. ::Anyway, the article could always be reverted to the original version. The reason I didn't do this in the first place is because your screenshots are superior, /attention pose or no. What I'd recommend for now is just retaking the dyed screenshots (since I presume the armor is currently dyed) and replacing those. That way the armor is displayed in its natural pose, and it'll be available in /attention as well. And I sympathize with not wanting to undye/redye. ;] 00:22, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Edit to add, I can and will redo Elite/regular Stormforged and Elite Sunspear, so that you don't need to. 00:33, 4 April 2008 (UTC) replacing armor I don't mind if you want to replace the armor pictures with pictures in a natural pose. By all means, go ahead. But the pictures I just saw you upload are inferior to the existing ones. The choice of white as a color for the dyed section is foolish. The point is to show the armor's dyable areas. Also, I don't think that the login screen is natural lighting. We use pictures taken at Isle of the Nameless usually. Also, make sure that they are centered and that half your body isn't hiding in shadows.. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 01:01, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Isle of the nameless I can do, definitely. But while I agree that the regular stormforged white and gray don't have much of a difference, elite stormforged white is very distinctive from undyed. Just my opinion. 01:04, 4 April 2008 (UTC) The New Entropy! I give you all the new Entropy; Maui! — Warw/Wick 18:13, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :My talk page has been pleasantly quiet lately, thank you very much! 18:18, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Old Entropy tastes better, but has more calories. Decisions, decisions! 18:18, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::Or you could go for the healthy medium, which tastes best and has no calories- the Middle-Thingy-Majiggy-Entropy. ^__^ — Warw/Wick 18:20, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::LOL. As a girl I'll tell you right now, that sounds like you're calling her fat. I'd take it back if I were you. 18:20, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I fear not her righteous wrath. 18:21, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I beg thee, kind sir, reconsider, tarry not. 18:22, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Erm.. Right.. *Entropy bans Felix*. Anyway... My bloody GW 'aint working, its still DLing files, and I'm taking ages to load. Yay for me! — Warw/Wick 18:23, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm hoping Jedi pops up with a "herd entropy was fat" 18:24, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::In a perfect universe, Jedi would pop up everywhere, telling everyone that they were fat, and many people would flee sobbing from the internet. -wistful sigh.- 18:25, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::We need to create a Jedibot, who would just post fat remarks on everyone's talk page every day. 18:26, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::LOL, pro. 18:26, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm sure I could arrange that, Felix.. >_> — Warw/Wick 18:28, 5 April 2008 (UTC) + 500 what do i get to use them on :P -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:09, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :I use mine for sexual favors, mostly. But I don't think that's what they're there for. 00:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::omg wut 00:48, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Grrr, the stupid spectrals aren't dropping stuff as fast as they should be doing! With this rate, it will take me to 11 this night to finish getting enough stones for Maui's soul...-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 00:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Awww, poor Giga. <3 Well, you can't blame me if it's slightly tarnished by the time you get your mitts on it. 00:54, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Giga doesn't mind, he was planning to tarnish it anyway when he got it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:55, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Every night, in fact. 01:02, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::EWWWWWWW. 01:29, 6 April 2008 (UTC)